In connection with the accurate control of fuels for internal combustion engine utilized in automobiles, it has become a common practice to utilize a fuel pressure regulator assembly. Such a device commonly includes a spring loaded diaphragm which function against a flat surface in a metal-to-metal contact to control the pressure of the fuel that is permitted to flow to the system.
In such a device, it is important to have an accurate control as well as a positive shut-off when the pressure is insufficient.
In the United States application Ser. No. 831,591 filed Sept. 8, 1977, now abandoned, having a common assignee with the present application there is disclosed a fuel pressure regulator assembly having a sealing ring on the connector.
The present invention is directed to a fuel pressure regulator assembly incorporating improved construction for controlling and shutting off the flow of fuel wherein the sealing ring includes an integral retainer portion to retain the sealing ring in position on the connector.
In accordance with the invention the fuel pressure regulator assembly comprises a housing and a diaphragm seperating said housing into a first and second chamber. The housing has a radial inlet extending to the first chamber and a connector having an axial outlet is mounted in the housing and extends axially into the first chamber. The connector has an annular groove adjacent its inner end that faces radially outwardly and a sealing ring is positioned in the groove. The sealing ring includes an integral retainer portion which engages an annular groove spaced from the end of the connector to retain the sealing ring in the groove. The diaphragm supports a valve member that is adapted to engage the sealing ring, and a spring in the second chamber urges said valve member against the sealing ring.